Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. With the expanding use of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and/or tablets), consumer demand for functionality and services has greatly increased. One area of interest has been the development of methods for virtually displaying large-scale documents (e.g., maps, navigation routes, corporate spreadsheets, etc.) on mobile devices. However, the existing mobile devices or related services are often unable to effectively utilize all relevant technologies. Since most users carry or have easy access to these devices on a daily basis, incorporating an optical sensor can provide users with on demand access to pointing and virtual display functions that may improve user convenience and add value to the devices. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a mobile communication device that functions as a pointing device and has virtual display capabilities.